User blog:Simbey/Real Talk: Kha'Zix
Note: The following Real Talk is written in all caps. If you are not pleased with all caps , then refrain from reading this article. This is to personify Billy Mays' extremely loud nature. If you are unaware who Billy Mays is, he is a salesman. A really loud salesman. If you do not know what a salesman is, it is a person who advertises ridiculous products during infomercials. If you are unaware of what a infomercial is, Gizoogle it. '' Ok '''REAL TALK' , the Michael Jordan successor HI, HERE TO SHOW YOU HOW TO COUNTER , THE MOST DUNKTASTIC BUG YOU'LL EVER HAVE TO DEAL WITH. NOW, ISN'T GONNA GONNA DOWN WITH A LITTLE INSECTICIDE. YOU REALLY NEED TO GO IN WITH SOME GOOD OLD FASHIONED OXI-WAVE TO NULLIFY HIS BY 8%, PLUS THE INCREASED RATIO HE GETS FROM ISOLATED TARGETS. IS ALSO PRETTY WEAK IN THE LANE PHASE IF HE CA'T GET YOU ISOLATED, SO I'D STACK SOME ARMOR AND HEALTH IF I WHERE YOU. HIS CAN DO SOME HIGH DAMAGE IF SPAMMED, BUT IT HAS A HIGH MANA COST, AND HIS IS SHORT RANGE UNTIL EVOLVED. SOME GOOD COUNTER CANIDATES ARE: * * * * *and SO YOU MAY BE WONDERING: Simbey, why the fuck did you put this in all caps, its annoying. , WHY DO THEY COUNTER WELL, FIRST THING'S FIRST: THEY'RE TANKY. KHA'ZIX DOES PEANUT DAMAGE TO ANYONE WITH MORE THAN 2,000 HEALTH AND 150 ARMOR. DOES VERY WELL AGAINST ; HE HAS A SHIELD, AND HIS GIVES HIM DAMAGE REDUCTION. AFTER HE SHITS ON , HE CAN BUILD AN TO GIVES 0 FUCKS DURING THE REST OF THE RAPE-FEST LANING PHASE. AFTER LEVEL SIX, CAN EVOLVE ONE OF HIS ABILITIES. HE ALSO GAINS FOR A MAXIMUM OF TWO SECONDS. CAN USE THIS TWICE, AND CAN MAKE LCS-GRADE PLAYS WITH THIS IF HE ISN'T A RETARD. OF COURSE, CAN SEE THROUGH TRICKERY WITH TWO OF HIS ABILITIES. IS NOT THE ONLY 1 WHO CAN SEE STEALTHED CHAMPIONS. AFTER THE LANE PHASE, YOU NEED TO KEEP A CLOSE EYE ON . HIS HIGH DAMAGE IS redunkylus AND HIS POTENTIAL IS MORE OUTRAGEOUS THAN GEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS . ONCE HE GETS , HE'LL BE MORE SLIPPERY THAN THE FEMALE REPRODUCTIVE ORGAN. IT IS IMPORTANT THAT HE DOES NOT GET FED, OR DIES A LARGE AMOUNT OF TIMES TO THE POINT WHERE HE WILL RAGEQUIT. LATE GAME IS WHERE HE SHINES. HIS ABILITY TO ABSOLUTELY WRECK YOUR MARKSMAN IS COMPLETELY redunkylus. IT'S YOUR JOB AS TO PROTECT YOUR DISCIPLES. CAN GET PRETTY TANKY IF HE STEALS , OR EVEN MANAGES TO RE-ENACT . WILL MOST LIKELY PICK UP A LOT OF ARMOR PENETRATION, SO IS YOUR BEST FRIEND. ALSO, CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH CROWD CONTROL VERY WELL. DUMP LOADS OF IT ON HIM. TL;DR Get really tanky, use a lot of your cc on him, protect your carry, and get a champ like to spot him when he ults. , I hope you tolerated this blog, If you hate the caps lock have some ideas or opinions, leave what you gots to say in the comments homie. PCAE Category:Blog posts